Dreamweaver
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Even those with the purest heart can hold a little darkness, a ying and yang of life. Without light there was no darkness and without darkness there was no light, didn't mean she had to like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamweaver**

 **TheDarkestFallingStar**

 **Summary:** Even those with the purest heart can hold a little darkness, a ying and yang of life. Without light there was no darkness and without darkness there was no light, didn't mean she had to like it.

 _ **Where once I only wanted to share my pain with the world—now I got a strong desire to help others do away with theirs.  
~**_

 **Third Point of View**

Bella stared out the window of her bedroom and into the darkened forest, the storm raged on like it had for the past two days and at first she enjoyed it, now she just wants out. The windows shook with the force of the wind and the air cracked with every flicker of light and echoing rumble.

It seemed to be a never ending darkness and that is what she hated the most. With darkness came the thoughts, the nightmares that were not her own. It was sickening that she was cursed with this gift.

"Another sleepless night kid?" Charlie asked from the door, it was then that Bella realised the time.

A soft huff of laughter escaped her lips. "I don't know why you call me kid when I am older than you."

"That may be so but you look barely old enough to pass adulthood." He teased back, smirking when she laughed at him. "Come get some food, tell me what bothers you, it may help."

 _I doubt it…_ She thought bitterly before getting to her feet, she would do so anyway, it was the least she could do. Charlie Swan was a great man and someone who she could trust and respect, a fellow mutant who braved the darkness of the world he faces in day to day life and still able to function through the nightmares.

A sigh escaped the elder man's lips as he took in the haunted stare. "I hoped that you being here would help, I live far enough away from people so your gift wouldn't be affected. I am sorry Isabella."

"My gift grows each year, but my shield helps but not enough. I can sense everyone's desires and deepest fears, it doesn't help that I feel tempted to take ones happiness and torture them with it." Bella confessed as she picked at an apple, deep shame gracing her face. "My mother was a mutant you know, my father a vampire— he didn't know that she was pregnant and I inherited her gift, twisted her gift in my anger as I ripped my way from her womb…"

Charlie knew all this though, had known for a long time but he also knew that it helped her talk about things if she kept repeating the cause, her birth. So he waited for her to gather her thoughts, she always would tell him in the end.

"I have done some terrible things in my lifetime, some sickening things and sometimes it gets to me." She explained with a wince, she remembers every face and life she has ruined, every agonizing yet euphoric moment her gift has done.

It was constant; even now she could see Charlie's deepest desires and greatest fears. Though what she liked about him was his desires and fears did not involve her in anyway, he has been the only one so far to not fear her or desire her in some way. Though it made her heart hurt to see his desire for children but unable to because his love was Renee and she had left him before they even spoke about children.

"But tonight, what keeps you up?" The question knocked her out of her spiralling thoughts.

"The storm, there's something about storms that makes me melancholy." She explained with a frown. "Something about it doesn't seem natural, I can sense the fear in the air of the storms and it's getting to me."

Charlie's brows rose before frowning. "Perhaps another mutant? Perhaps a vampire newly made?"

"Maybe when you have time look into it?" That was the best thing about Charlie's gift, he could find anyone or thing. "They might need help, if it's a new vampire then I will have to make a few calls but if it's a mutant fresh into their powers then I could help."

"Perhaps ask Xavier?" Charlie suggested warily, wincing when Bella growled.

"No, I try to keep away from the X-Men and Magneto as well. _Wars, it's always about wars."_ Nothing would ever change that, or get her to join a side, not since she had seen those mutants taken to the Island and experimented on, the massacre of the Morlocks. Neither had lifted a hand to save them.

No, she would rather do it the hard way than go to the Professor, even if he had a mutant on his side that could control the weather.

With a shake of her head, Bella turned her attention back onto Charlie. "Maybe I should go south, hide further deep in the desert or mountains where it's warm. Perhaps see Peter and Charlotte, I need to escape from this rain and these thoughts, the _Cullen's."_

Charlie scowled at that, not at her leaving but at the mention of the Cullen's. Ever since she had come to town and ran into them they kept following her, trying to break into their home and coerce her to join their coven. Mainly it was the boy Edmund or something or rather and Alice but Charlie had had it up to here with the two.

"Will you keep in touch then kid?" A smirk pulled at his lips, replacing the frown as he teased her.

A huff of laughter escaped her lips as they twitched into a smile. "Of course _Father,_ I just can't leave my _old man_ and not stay in contact _."_

At this Charlie groaned. "I should have stopped, why I agreed to play father I will never know."

Oh she knew and it was the only reason why she agreed to the plan, why she had played along so long and without complaint. But she would never utter these words out loud and curse Renee to the fiery pits of hell. With a shrug she picked up an apple before her and took a bite, flinching when a flash of fear from a passing car washed over her.

"When will you go?" Charlie asked softly.

"I don't know, today maybe or tomorrow. My gifts keep Alice from seeing me but I won't risk staying here anymore." She explained. "I can't use my gift on them without alerting what it is exactly, they just think I'm a shield and a half-breed but not a mutant. If I use my mutant gifts on them then I will be hunted— _that_ is my fear."

Ever since she helped with the Morlocks she had been hunted, she couldn't save all of them but a few had escaped with the help of Gambit. She didn't see who exactly was there as she was busy trying to get the children free but Cajun who helped her, who came to them did not know the true intent of why the team was there.

It took her many years to shake off the ones hunting her and much blood was shed doing so.

"Then keep in touch kid, if you ever need of my assistance just ring me. I'll keep you updated on the storm situation as well; see if it's a new mutant or a vampire." Charlie explained while putting his gun belt and grabbing his jacket. "It's been a good few months with you Isabella, I'm just sorry that even here you cannot escape."

A sigh left her lips as she pulled him into a hug. "It's not your fault I'm stuck with this curse, Charlie. I was just dealt with a bad hand, I've had many years to cope with it and thankfully it has gotten better than my first few years of life."

They said goodbye and Bella made sure to promise to keep in touch and not lose contact for another five years like she did last time. Something seemed to nag at her as she looked out the windows, urging her to move and move now. Her hair stood on the back of her neck as a crack echoed loudly across the open space and every inch of the home, danger was coming and she didn't know what but she wasn't going to stick around and find out.

In a blink of an eye Bella stood in her borrowed room, empty rucksack in hand. She didn't have much, a couple pair of jeans, some shirts and underwear plus her mother's necklace, phone charger and the few knickknacks she's picked up or been given over the years. Though her favourite was the gothic long coat Remy had 'won' for her, it was well worn and well-loved, and full of hidden pockets.

With one final look around she swung her bag over her shoulder and steeled herself, she was going to run it would be quicker than a car and this way she could avoid all the major cities. There had been a time or two since motor vehicles were created and allowed for the general populace that accidents had happened because she got overwhelmed by every fear and desire.

Her feet led her south, down out of Forks and then north east, her scent mixing up with the waters and the forests of the area. She didn't know what possessed her to do so but her instincts screamed that she wasn't safe in Washington. Bella knew that she told Charlie she was going south, but she found herself drawn to Canada, like a single thread was yanking her that way and the very fires of hell nipped at her heels.

 _ **~  
Rotten people don't know they're rotten. Never do. Human mind can rationate just about near anything. People are self-centered at their core. Down deep. But it's hard to admit it. Easier to cook up a story you live in. One where you're the hero. One where it doesn't matter how you get what you want- so long as you get it. That's villiany.  
~**_

 _"Where are you mon amie?"_ Remy's voice cackled out over the small line. It was the first time Bella had gotten cell service in days and had to call both Charlie and Remy after receiving the frantic messages.

With a huff Bella looked around and shrugged. "Somewhere on a mountain range."

 _"Dat is specific Chère; do you need me t'come t'you?"_ Bella could hear the worry in the Cajun's voice as well as the distant sounds of the bar that he is in.

"No Remy, I'll be fine. Look, I got to go I'll be dropping out of range soon; I'll try to contact you and Charlie in a few days. You be safe now frère, I'm nowhere near Louisiana." She warned as the sound of breaking glass and a fight crackled across the screen.

Gambit laughed. " _You do de same mon soeur, don make Gambit come find you now."_

She smiled softly as the sound of his laughter cut out as the call ended. It had been a few years since she'd seen Remy, probably two and the last time it was because he got himself into some trouble and needed help. He also understood her powers, accepted her after he saw what she could do when he saved Sarah.

With a deep sigh Bella turned to look out over the treetops and snow kissed landscape. It was beautiful, no light pollution, no human taint as far as her eyes could see. It was moments like this where she felt peace, where no fear or desire invaded her thoughts like a swarm of locusts. A drop of tranquillity in a ferocious uncontrollable storm that devours all, as such what humanity has become.

 _FREEDOM!_

 _CONTROL!_

 _BLOOD!_

 _.CAPTURED!._

 _.DEATH!._

A scream tore from her lips as the thoughts, the desires and fears cracked across her mind like lightning. She could feel they were far and yet so close, so strong. The desire to be free stronger yet it warred with the others, it confused her, how could: Blood, Captured and Death be more prominent and forceful over Control and Freedom.

She tried to ignore it but couldn't, something told her to run and see what caused the battle of desire and fear. She could sense the fear of others and desire, power and prestige, fear of their boss. Someone was _hunting_ another person and not just any person, someone was hunting a _mutant._ A deep growl escaped her lips as the scent of others far out where she knew humans would not and should not be and blood.

The scene that she saw as she crested the last hill had her seeing red, there were ten others hunting and surrounding the bloody mutant before them. Bella could see from the claws and face that the mutant, the _man_ did not go down without a fight.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, making sure her voice was confused and disguised her fury. "Why have you beaten this man on my land?"

It was a straight out lie but she couldn't let the others, who she saw were part of a military team of some kind, know that. While her sudden appearance caused the attackers to be caught by surprise, she took the time to look at the man before her, the one that caused the conflicting fear and desires. He seemed familiar to her, pointed teeth and mutton chops with the deepest unusual colour of blue eyes or were they hazel?

"Who are you and where did you come from? You don't smell right." The leader, or what she assumed was the leader, demanded.

Cocking her head to the side she stared at him. He desired power and pain; he enjoyed hurting and hunting others but feared very little beyond his employer and death. In fact they all desired and feared the same thing, some stronger than the others and yet the man stayed a mystery to her.

"I will give you what you desire once my questions are answered, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded, still hiding the fury she truly felt.

"He has escaped from our employer and we were sent to collect him." The leader gave, earning a growl from the man they spoke of.

"And yet, he thinks otherwise. Tell me Sir, why are they after you hmm? What have they done?" She asked, dismissing the others and gave her full attention to the man, holding back a smirk as she earned a few growls from the others.

The man looked up at the woman; he could barely see from the blood in his eyes, her sudden appearance gave him the time he needed to heal properly and fully. "I was a mercenary, their _master_ decided to experiment and I lost myself. His control weakened and I fled; now they want me back, to _fix_ me."

The look of confusion and curiosity dropped from the woman's face and the air seemed to crackle, the team shifted unsteadily as they looked around for the danger that they could sense but not see. Who else was out there? There was no way that the small woman before them could be dangerous, but then again who knows if she was friendly or not.

"Fix him? Hm, now I understand." She explained flat. Oh, she understood why the man who pulled her here shifted confusedly as if his desires warred upon one another. She detested mind control; she hated it beyond anything else. "Since you told me what I wanted to know, I'll give you what you desired, but what is it you desire besides power hmm?"

Oh, she wasn't going to give them what they desired, she was not going to even let them live to help capture others for experiments. She will destroy them and there would be no telepath strong enough to bring them back from their fear filled illusions, with a devilish grin she threw out her shield and unleashed the darkness of her gift rip free.

The beast watched the woman's serene face shift and it seemed to him that it was an entire different person as her eyes hardened to onyx, her features turning sharp and the smile was all teeth. Something within him jolted at the animal he was seeing, the animal that caused his own to react with. Then the screaming started, the cries as one by one till the leader was left standing.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" The leader screamed as he saw his team cower and cry out, one gouging at their flesh and eyes.

"Some call me Ying, some call me Yang, some call me Enchanter and some call me Dream Taker or Dreamweaver but it all depends on what you have done to deserve my attention." She stated calmly, walking hypnotizing towards the leader, her features once more turning soft.

Bella smiled wider as she watched the leaders eyes turn glassy as her scent washed over him and her power swirl around him as every desire flooded in her mind. Oh he was terrified, but his desire for her was stronger than his fear for her. Her fingers ran softly over the soft curve of his cheek and down his jawline.

"What's your name?" She asked the man she had saved, ignoring as the leader dropped to the ground screaming.

He eyed her warily as she held out her hand for him to take, he saw what she did and she barely moved and he didn't want to end up in their predicament and yet… yet his instincts said he could trust her, even if she smelled unusual. "Victor."

"Nice to meet you Victor, I'm Isabella. Come, let's go find a town and have a drink but first I need to feed and this one smells… appetising." Bella explained with a purr before biting in to the half dead minion with purple hair, her blood tasted like chocolate and cherries.

"What are you?" Victor asked with a growl, his hand clenching around the girls throat when she was done.

Bella wasn't fazed; in fact she was waiting for it to happen. "Half-breed, mother was a mutant, father was a vampire. They had a little fun in the sheets and about six months or less later, I am born. It wasn't pleasant, I remember everything including the rage at my sire and tearing out of my mother's womb and killing her."

"Your gift?" He inquired as they began to make their way back towards Elkford, the town he was currently working and hiding in.

"My mother was a telepath with the ability to see and give people good dreams, my father I do not know as I have never met him but my own gift is a twisted version of my mothers, I seemed to take it and corrupt it. I hear and see all fears and desires, my shield protects me but I still can be overwhelmed. I was running when I felt your fear and desire, it was confusing but now I understand." She explained as they casually walked through the trees.

Victor paused and frowned at her. "How?"

"Your mind has been altered by something be it because of the experiments or another mutant. It is their desires they have forced on you and it warred with one another and now it's not so confusing anymore. I can see your desire for freedom, taste the desire for bloodshed but it seems more of an afterthought over the warring thoughts." She explained. "I could help you break free of the control, it won't be pleasant but I could try."

"Then I say, I need a few drinks before we do this." He chuckled just as they reached the small town.

 **~  
Now it's my turn to see if I can find that spirit to overcome my past. The heart to push through the glaring eyes that only see the beast I was. You'll see Logan. I'll do it. I'll find it. Spirit of a Wolverine.  
~**

She had seen many things in her long life but the darkness in Victor took her breath away and not in a good way. It had been a long time she willingly delved into the desires and fears of one mind so deeply to alter them, or change them back into their original form.

To do this she had to delve in what created such desire for blood, for revenge and for freedom. He did not lie to her, he was a mercenary until his mind began to change and fight the beast within him. So much death, so much hatred and thirst for blood. Children, man, woman and armies had befallen by his hands.

Bella saw familiar faces, the terrified screams of the Morlocks and glowing eyes of Gambit. The man she had come to know these past few weeks had almost killed the brother of her heart and though she wished to strike revenge, her hand would not move to end him nor would her power strike to corrupt and kill.

"I remember." Victor stated as he eyed the scene of his own twisted mind before him. "This is when I did not fight the control of the experiments. He means something to you?"

Dark eyes tore themselves away from the memory, her hands dropping from their weaving. "I was there that night; I had come back to see if others lived and to bury the dead. Remy was there half dead, Sarah hidden beneath him. I helped him escape and live but he was captured again and experimented on as well."

Something dropped in his stomach as he tried to recall her face, to see if he had hurt her like he had done her brother but could not bring the memory forth. "Did I?"

"No Victor, you did not see me nor I you." She explained before grimacing as another alteration popped up before her.

It was a brutal fight between him and another, one she knew but have never met. The Wolverine. "I didn't know you knew Logan."

"James." Victor corrected with a sigh, Jimmy was his biggest regret, the reason why he had fought so hard to break free. Jimmy was not his brother by blood but by heart, they shared traits in their mutation, the slow aging and healing, reflexes and their beasts. Except he himself had been more ferocious, whereas Jimmy had no desire for continued bloodshed and violence. "Brother of my heart."

He had struck down his brothers heart, had ripped the life and joy in a fit of rage and jealousy from his arms. Though it was a ploy, Silver Fox was aligned with the man who held her sister, even though she truly loved Jimmy; her sister was dear and would do anything to rescue her. It was because of he that led to James's downfall.

"There is much left to do, it will be painful as I grow close to the source. I can feel its power and what I will do I have only done twice in my life, there can be a chance I wipe _everything."_ Bella expressed; her eyes hard and images of the men she had saved him from popped up in his mind's eye.

Victor tensed and prepared himself for what was to come. Her power had rippled through him and it had hurt but she had yet to break him free of the control they had over him. He turned his dark eyes upon hers and nodded, falling to his knees as the pain washed over him but that didn't concern him when he felt her brush her fingers softly over his cheek.

Victor ran as fast as he could, scenting out the person he was hunting for. There was no time for mistakes; no time to make one who had finally freed him and helped him begin his road of redemption was taken from him. The woman who he had come to care for and dare he say love? It had been six months since she had come charging into his life, helping him, caring for him and easing his tortured soul.

Though, she did accept that he would always require violence and bloodshed but he would not do so needlessly.

They were happy in their routine, then she sacrificed herself for his freedom; they captured him to get her. Bloodsuckers caught him unaware, no; they used their own gifts upon him and rendered him useless. They will regret that, he'll show them the true meaning of pain if she was hurt.

Pain exploded across his chest as something slammed into him, his body connecting with the wall of the alley behind him. He chuckled in relief as he cast his eyes up to the scowling glowing ones, ones that were familiar and the ones he was looking for.

" _Feet pue tan!"_ The Cajun hissed. "I will not let you take me back."

"I did not…" A grunt cut him off as he slammed back into the wall once more with more force. "Remy!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY DAT NAME!" Gambit roared, spinning his bo staff before slamming it into the ground, watching as his power rippled out and slammed into the monster that caused him years' worth of hell and pain.

"I was sent by Isabella!" Victor growled out as he dug his claws into the concrete below, stopping his slide down further into the alley, gasping as the pain left him.

Remy froze for a split second before stalking forward and grasping the leather jacket of the man at his feet, a snarl on his lips and his other hand clenching his staff tightly, ready to strike if need be. "Der better be a good reason why you be muttering dat name."

"She was taken." Victor gritted out. "I couldn't…. I couldn't… Please. I cannot lose her."

This took the Cajun by surprise, though he felt his heart drop and panic swell within him at the fact that Isabella was taken, he couldn't help but be confused as well. Here before him was the man who nearly killed him, who caught him and took him to that island hell and did much more unfathomable things… yet— _yet_ he did not look like that man, he looked freer than before but broken.

"Who?" He asked, his voice brisk and dangerous. He was not Remy LeBeau; no right now he was Gambit.

Victor growled and slammed his hand down, cracking the already damaged concrete below. "Those bloodsuckers, she told me that they were hunting her because of her power and breed. I killed one a month or so ago, there were more."

The curses that left the Cajun's lips had Victor impressed, but he hid his amusement as the Cajun turned to face him once more. "Red or gold eyes?"

"Both." He hissed while getting to his feet, bones cracking as he healed. "Some had crests on chokers and chains, smelled more like death than the others. Four were golden eyed and the ones Isabella cursed the most."

"Dey be de ones who made Cher leave Seeker. Dey be hunting mutants, changing them." Remy growled lowly. "But Cher is unlike the others, stronger and more dangerous. Can conceive. Dey do not know this, but dey will find out."

"Then we best find the others and then Isabella. She gave me three names if this was to happen and I will find them, if she has suffered, they will feel my claws and I will unleash Sabretooth upon them." Victor swore with fire in his eyes and a rumbling snarl that promised death and vengeance.

Remy smiled a smile that would make many uneasy. He didn't truth the man but he would do this to save his sister, to repay the debt three fold over.

"Don't be needin' goin' far." A voice drawled out, instantly settling the two men on edge. "We been here for a while, just knowin' lil' darlin' got herself into some trouble."

Victor snarled as he turned to face the speaker and seeing red eyes. Remy still the beast with his hand and glared down at the vampires before him. "Names."

An exasperated sigh escaped the woman followed by a yelp as her hand flew up and smacked loudly at the back her mates head. "I am Charlotte; this idiot is my mate, Peter."

"You're the two I needed to find." Victor stated while Gambit frowned. "How do you know Cher?"

Peter to cock his head to the side and raised his brows at the Cajun and the man who he knew to be her mate. "She's my Sire's Grandmother, not that he knows that."

 ** _~  
You really got no idea who you're dealing with. Don't know why you've made it your business to get into mine. But what I do know is — there'll be payback for getting in my way—lots of payback.  
~_**

Bella woke in a haze, her vision blurry and her mouth tasting like ass and cotton. She wished above all right now that she was able to throw up because she surely would have thrown up the animal blood that sat painfully in her stomach and the drugs that came with it.

When that finally began to settle, her whole body stiffened as she realised what they had done. She could not use her power but that didn't mean it wasn't ineffective. She could feel their desire and the fear of whatever town they resided in, every little excruciating detail and she couldn't hold back the moan of pain it all caused.

"Oh she's awake." Alice cooed softly as she danced in through the door as if Bella being tied up unwillingly before her was a natural _normal_ thing. In her hand was a glass and Bella could smell the animal blood in the cup, rotting fish, yuck. "Rise and shine sleepyhead."

 _Power._

 _Money._

 _Control._

 _CONTROL._

 _.Truths._

 _.Powerless._

 _.death._

 _.blindness._

Bella snarled up at Alice, spitting down at her feet in disgust. "Go rot in the abyss you came from you meddling brat."

Oh how she hated Alice beyond anything, the little manipulating cow had torn her grandson from his rightful path. She had mourned the loss of his human life when word got to her that he had been changed, she knew there was a possible chance of him dying in the war, he did not have the durability of his mother.

But to be taken by vampires, to be changed by them. If it were not for Peter and Charlotte finding her, telling her what had happened and where her grandson was, she would have continued to believe that he was dead. She had a granddaughter who died at the age of twelve of fever; her daughter had died by her own hand when her husband went on to the other side. Jasper was the only one left of her blood. Not that he'd ever know that or her, he knew he had forgotten her and to make sure that he was not harmed because of her, she had kept it that way.

"Now love, there is no need for such unladylike things." Edward cooed as he walked in the door followed by two others.

 _Blood._

 _Her._

 _Blood._

 _Power._

 _.Death._

 _.Powerless._

 _Her._

 _.her._

Edward nearly flinched at the glint that flashed behind the brown eyes of his pet, it unsettled him. HE could not read her mind, not even now as the cocktail of drugs flowed through her system. "Are you sure that the drugs will keep her safe?"

"Of course, it has been tested against many of her kind and ours." Santiago growled out, his red eyes darkening a shade at the accusation.

Fury shone behind the half-breed's eyes, fury that they had seen a handful of times and had suffered greatly because of it. It unsettled them, though they would not show it but unsettling nevertheless. "They will come for me. Sabretooth and Gambit will come and you will wish for the day you never turned your eyes upon me happened."

Oh she knew that her brother and Victor would come, she knew they would bring Char and Peter as she told Victor if something were to happen, he was to find those three. Remy would ring Charlie and Charlie _will_ find her as is his gift. Her eyes closed as the others left, ignoring her words and she theirs that they'd never find her before she is taken before the kings.

She was fine with waiting; she has had plenty of time within her long life to prefect it. She just hoped that they saved Alice and Edward's heads for herself.

 ** _~  
"Who? To my friends, de name's Remy LeBeau. To my enemies, it's Gambit! You can go on ahead an' forget dat first name right about now."  
~_**

"Are you sure dis be where dey have her mon ami?" Gambit asked Seeker who turned his dark eyes to meet the glowing red ones.

Charlie was well beyond annoyed now. "Yes for the last time, this is where they have her. If you ask me again LeBeau I will punch you in the face."

"I'd like t'see you try old man." Remy replied with a quirk of his lips. They always bickered like this when they were together and that was very rarely. Seeker liked Washington, the hometown he was born and raised and Gambit did too in the sinful streets of Louisiana.

Peter and charlotte dropped down from the trees they had been scouting from. "We have a problem; there are more of them than us. Twenty in total not including lil darlin', the Cullen's are in the centre while guards roam the perimeter and they have two other mutants with them."

"Who?" Charlie asked worried, he had tried to find the mutant that caused the storm when Isabella left but came up with nothing. It didn't help that the storm itself vanished three days after Isabella did too.

"A girl, she's bound and held two rooms over from Isa and a male three doors down, both are unconscious." Char replied with a frown, she was neither a mutant in her human life or a gifted vampire but she respected and admired those that were and for her kind to forcibly turn a mutant, to torture _children…._ Peter placed his hand upon his mates arm as he sensed her thoughts turning dark.

"Eighteen." Victor reported with a sharp grin, two heads grasped tightly in his hands.

He took pleasure in taking down the two guards, though he regretted doing so quickly but he would not risk being heard. It was bad enough that the bloodsuckers screeched like metal when torn apart, he just hoped that he threw their pieces far enough away to give them time to hunt and slaughter that remained.

"Well that narrows down the list." Peter drawled with a frown, something was nagging at him but his gift wouldn't tell what just that something was wrong and they had to be careful. "What is wrong… what is wrong?"

Victor growled low, lip pulling back to show gleaming teeth, his claws digging into the heads of his current kill. "They starved the Major. You did not mention that he was Major Whitlock."

"You knew him as a human?" Charlotte asked with raised brows causing the Animal to smirk.

"Jimmy, my brother and I, we were in a lot of wars. Civil War being just one of them since the 1900's, hired by the Union as mercenaries." Victor rumbled as he turned his eyes back to the camp.

Remy sighed frustrated. "Dis be all well an' good but we wasting time savin' Cher."

"Kid's got it right, Isa will know we are here that girl's gift is a blessing and a curse but it may help us." Charlie grunted out, pulling the binoculars away from his face and turning to look at the others. "I have seen that girl take down many with her gift, it worries me that she hasn't."

Peter growled low as a titbit struck him. "They have drugged them, the Volturi found a cocktail of drugs and something else that dampens gifts of our species. She won't be able to use them until it wears off, but her gift is still working."

"Mon dieu!" Gambit cursed before pulling out his pack of cards and shuffled them anxiously in his hands. "Den we better move now, I be itchin' to hurt dem fools."

"Peter, Charlotte, you take care of Jasper." Charlie ordered before facing Victor. "You go for Isabella. I know all about you Sabretooth, I know your reputation and I tell you this now. You unleash that Animal and make sure they hurt for hurting her."

Victor grinned before dropping the heads and taking off back towards the compound, towards Isabella, the beast inside snarling with fury.

 ** _~  
I am an animal who dreamed he was a man. But the dream is over and the beast is awake. And I will come for you, because it's my nature.  
~_**

Isabella laughed, the sound dark and hysterical. It caught the attention of her captors and brought them into her room to stare down at her confused. She could sense her brother and friends, could sense their desire for blood and venom.

 _Mine_ roared over the others loudly and constant, a familiar snarl of Victor's desires, she knew that he had released the Animal and she knew that those in his way will suffer painfully until he got to her.

"What's funny?" The brute asked, his dark eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Your face." She chuckled before groaning as he backhanded her.

Her vision swam as she spat out the blood and laughed. " _You'll pay for that."_

Screams tore through the air followed by the sound of metal tearing and the familiar crack of power that Gambit's charged objects created on impact. The guard cursed before leaving the room with a snarl, this just made her laugh all the more harder.

She turned to the two Cullen's at the doorway as they came to a stop – eyes the black as night – and grinned. "I told you they would come."

* * *

 **Author Note: bwahaha... ALSO holy crap, thank you guys for voting for me! The story came first! There will be ONE mre chapter only to finish off the story, maybe the end of the Volturi as well as the death of the Cullen's... Jasper ect ect... much to deal with! But give me some time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamweaver**

 **TheDarkestFallingStar**

 **Summary:** Even those with the purest heart can hold a little darkness, a ying yang of life. Without light there was no darkness and without darkness there was no light, didn't mean she had to like it.

 **Author Note: This will be shorter than the last as it was originally intended to be an OS but I ran outta time haha so yeah. Maybe 2000 words if lucky.**

* * *

 **Ah, the taste of blood...**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Victor snarled as he threw off another vampire, his claws slicing through them easily as he pushed his way towards the building he could sense Isabella in. He was so close and yet so far away but he would make it, so help him he will.

"AH!" A cry split out catching Victor's attention easily. He turned towards the noise and saw the Cajun on his knees and arched upwards in agony.

A war waged within him and he cast a look back towards the place where his Isa was and growled as he turned and raced towards the little bitch that was hurting him. Victor knew that if anything happened to the Kid, Isa would be upset and an upset Isabella was very… unpleasant.

A snarl left his lips as he bound forward on all fours, jumping over a chunk of debris that had been thrown there or was originally there before tackling the tiny midget bitch, his claws slicing throuhg her rock like flesh with ease. A roar of pride left his lips, his hand held high with the head before he chucked it into the fire and turned towards the Cajun.

"You're welcome." He chuckled, hoisting him to his feet.

Remy grunted while smoothing out his coat and fixing his headpiece, "I was fine."

"If on yer knees and screamin like yer were on fire was fine... then yes you were fine." Victor snapped back before lashing out as a short black haired bloodsucker attacked them in a furious rage.

Mist seeped out from the bloodsucker's hands, creeping up on them and numbing them as it creeped up their bodies. Victor and Gambit shared a look before Sabertooth picked Cajun up and tossed him, laughing darkly as the Cajun tackled the bloodsucker and slammed his Bo Staff down, shattering the vampires head with his gift.

"Nicely done," Victor complimented shooting the Cajun a fanged grin as he began to make his way towards the building where he knew Isabella is. "Go help the others."

He had killed four; he could see other body parts laying scattered that were not done by his own hand. There were more than he thought, more than they saw because he should have had an easy path to the building now or with little resistance.

Pain wracked his body as a body collided with his own, black eyes with a hint of gold was all he saw before he felt something try to bite him. A dark chuckle escaped his lips at that, his hand grasping the black hair tightly and yanking the head back from his neck.

 _"Make sure ye don't kill the Golden Eyes, the rights go to Isa and Jasper."_ Peter's voice rung out through his memory, the one bit of advice he had given as they charged forward.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" She snarled as she kicked and struggled.

Victor snarled and dug his claws into the Vampires neck before ripping out a chunk, he made sure that bitch felt every claw, every tear of her flesh before tossing her head over the other side of this forsaken place.

"If you haven't reached the Major yet then you need to now! The cocktail they have on them is wearing off!" He shouted while pushing himself towards the place where his Isa was once again, a snarl pouring from his lips warning off everyone else who is gonna fucking try to stop him.

 ** _Its the hunger... It makes me...It leaves me... HUNGRIER...!  
~_**

Isabella grinned hazily mere seconds before the door into this building beyond her own shattered, the familiar sound of Victor's beast cracking through the air. Edward shifted in the corner; unable to hear the thoughts clearly of the beast that got inside, the very beast Alice dared to take on and failed.

"I told you he's coming." She chuckled, levelling the mind reader with a penetrating look.

"STOP IT!" Edward snarled, his hand flinging out and connecting with his pet as he felt her in his head.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Bella replied, spitting the blood at his feet and grinned. Her teeth coated with her blood, her eyes daring the bastard before her to attack like she knew he wanted.

As her blood wafted through the air the sounds outside the door still for a fraction before a roar unlike the others boomed, shaking the foundations three seconds before the door splintered open. Dark eyes and bared teeth, Victor looked like the animal he was deep down inside causing Edward to gulp and Bella to shiver in delight.

Sabertooth scanned the room, his eyes narrowing in on his mate... her blood spilled and bruise forming _"Mine!"_

The chaos that followed was vicious, beyond words that Bella could use to describe the attack. It lasted mere moments, Edwards gift useless against Sabertooth as a beast did not think beyond the straightforward, there was no thoughts of how he was going to attack... when, where...

Edward had somehow gotten free of the beast and tried to run, only to be sent back by a blast. Glowing red eyes was all he saw before claws dug into his flesh and ripped his head from his body in one swift move.

"About time," she grunted. "No wait!"

Before Remy could blink Sabertooth had him pinned to the wall.

"Sabertooth, Victor!" Bella called still bound on the floor. Her eyes shot open in panic as she saw his knuckles turn white as he pulled back his hand to deliver the fatal blow.

In a desperate attempt to save her brother she threw out her shield once more before sending a quick apology to him and dragged him under to his nightmare.

 **~  
I'll be good, I promise I'll be good...  
~**

When Victor woke it was to a setting sun, he was outside how did he get outside? He was back in the labs, his fists banging on the glass as he tried to get to Isabella... _Isabella..._ His body shot up with a gasp, his hand flying to his side where his ribs ached.

"Easy now, easy." Bella soothed, pulling Victor slowly back to lie down. "You have healing ribs they should be done soon because they were broken, everything's fine. I had to put you in your own worst nightmare I'm sorry."

"Its fine... it's fine you're okay and we're nowhere near the compound." Victor rasped before casting a look around. "What'd I miss?

"Well, you missed Jasper going bat shit crazy as the drugs wore off, he's fine now. Uh, he's actually a little stunned still when Pete told him who I was. The mutants are gone back home, one of my friends who was in the Volturi came, he found his mate in one of them." She explained before casting a look to Charlie and Remy up on the hill. "Everyone gathered all the parts that weren't already tossed into a fire from your little entrance."

"Hell of a party," He grunted out before tilting his head back to stare at her. "I was worried sick when you got taken, I cannot lose you. Not now, not ever. I've come to love ya my little Dreamweaver."

Bella's whole face seemed to soften, making her look like an angel in Victors eyes. "I've come to care for you too. I've cared the moment I saw you beat down and taken hostage. You're my mate; mine and I will not let someone rip that from me."

"Good," Victor growled before flipping and lifting his mate up and pulling her into a kiss. All teeth and tongues, growls and moans escaping from their busy lips as Victor pushed his little Dreamweaver into the tree behind them, his hand running up and down her side while the other curled into her hair.

Peter, Charlotte and Jasper stood together on top of the hill, their eyes locked on the scene before them with a fond smile.

"I don't know how I should feel bout dis." Remy muttered sour as he watched the sister of his heart lock lips with Sabertooth, her legs wrapped around his waist. "She be my sister and he be de man who caused two years worth of pain."

Jasper snorted. "You? She's my grandmother, I don' care how young she looks she still looks the same from what I can remember. I just can't believe I forgot her, but it explains the nagging sensation I got the moment I saw her."

"Hey, kid breaks it up!" Charlie called out, throwing the last of the limbs into the growing pile. "You gonna do the honours or what?"

Bella groaned and broke the kiss with a gasp, turning to shoot a look at Charlie. "I told you not to call me kid, Pops."

Victor chuckled as he placed his mate softly on the ground, his hand running fondly over her bare shoulder, the shirtsleeve ripped from the asshole who was currently glaring at them from atop his pyre. "We have all the time in the world to reacquaint my love."

"You're right." She replied with a fond sigh before turning her attention back to the heads.

The Volturi heads sat at the base of the pyre while the Cullen's were placed on the top. Some of them were glaring, others were resigned and then there was one who looked to be at peace with their death.

"I do not like it when people fuck with my family and Jasper is my grandson, you manipulated him away from his path you bitch." She snarled towards the Seer, her eyes glowing. "Your plan has failed and your mate will die with you."

"Well I always knew there was somethin' between them two." Jasper chuckled as he stepped to his grandmother's side. "I can't say I'll miss ye cause I won't."

With a snort Pete gave Alice a one finger salute, in other words he flipped her the bird from behind Jasper's back. "I agree with the Major."

Remy moved to his sisters side and slung an arm around her shoulder, eyeing the copper haired Couillon. "Is dis de one who stalk ye Cher? De one who be after you?"

"Aye it is Remy, I should just bury his head in the ground and trapped in his own nightmares but really I just want this done." She explained while resting her head on Gambit's shoulder, her free hand reaching out to take Victors. "He's afraid of fire, of death but that's what he's gonna get anyway."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Any last words?" Char asked, holding up the flickering lighter.

"Tell the devil Isabella says hi," Bella replied with a chuckle, earning a bark of laughter from those around her.

"You tell im that Remy LeBeau sends his regards." Gambit chuckled.

Victor snorted but chose not to say anything while Jasper grasped the lighter from Charlotte's hands and tossed it onto the mass of venom soaked debris and limbs. The fireball that burst forth had them stepping back instinctively, giving the three mutants an instant sunburn.

"Makes you want some food no?" Gambit asked with a smile, his hand patting his stomach.

"Always thinking about food!" Charlie teased.

"Stop pickin on him old man, I'm hungry too. That drug they used left me with cotton mouth and a ravenous hunger." Bella replied. "I need a burger or three."

"Food it is then. Then we can come up with a plan." Peter piped up, his eyes far away. "They're not going to stop. We killed the elite guards of the Volturi."

Victor chuckled darkly, pulling his mate into his arms. "Then let them come, let them walk freely into their deaths that I will gladly give. They won't take Isabella from me."

"Yes, let them come."

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, this was shorter because I ran out of time to finish the original ch so this is it... No sequel I should mention. LOL**


End file.
